The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by jely claris anne
Summary: Kagome sets Sango up on a double date one friday night with someone she doesn't exactly like. Will they get alone or with Sango not even give him a chance? r/r!!
1. Friday Night

AN: Hey, this happens to be my first fanfic so please review! I hope you like this first chapter.   
  
Disclamer: Inuyasha and all the characters in this story do not belong to me, if they did I really wouldn't have to write fan fictons.  
  
Chapter 1: Friday Night  
  
  
  
Sango looks out the window during class. The teacher was talking about there assignment which was due in two weeks. Feeling a slight tug on her blouse she reaches behind her and a note slips in her small hand.  
  
  
  
'Sango, have you seen my boyfriend today?'  
  
She sighs and writes back. 'No, Kag. Perhaps you should keep up with Inuyasha, eh?'  
  
Sango passes back the note over her shoulder. After a minute Kagome replies back.  
  
  
  
'Don't get smart with me, girl. At least I have a man. *lol*'  
  
  
  
'Well, you know how I feel about that...I prefer to be single.'  
  
  
  
'Yeah, what eva. Do you wanna go to that new club uptown? Me and Inuyasha are goin''' and his friend has no date.'  
  
  
  
'Oh, your setting me up again? Damn, what's up with that? His little friend can go by himself, can he not?'  
  
  
  
'Shut up, Sango. Your going. I know for a fact that you have nothing to do tonight.'  
  
  
  
'Okay, okay. I'll go. Who's his friend?'  
  
  
  
'I don't know...You'll see when we get there. Inuyasha's picking us up around 8. I'll come over your house so we can get ready together. Your aunt won't mind, right?'  
  
  
  
'She works late on Fridays...she won't mind. Why are we leaving so early?'  
  
  
  
'We're planning on getting something to eat before we get to the club.'  
  
  
  
'Oh, 'kay.'  
  
  
  
The school bell rang and every one, including Kagome and Sango, filed out of the class room.   
  
  
  
"Baby! I've missed you this morning!" Kagome exclaims loudly to a guy with fluffy dog ears across the crowded halls.   
  
  
  
The guy rushes up to her and scoops her up in a big embrace, swinging her around once and placing her back on the floor. "How's my little kitten doing?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, great now that you're here, Inuyasha.." She whispers, brushing her nose against his then giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Sango, standing right beside them, shifts the books in her arms uncomfortably. She taps the kissing couple in there shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Hey, yall...your in a hall full of people that don't want to see what I'm seeing right now. Like Inu-chan's tongue...."  
  
  
  
Kagome slowly breaks off the kiss and stares into Inuyasha's amber eyes with her dark brown ones.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Sangie. I couldn't wait any longer and those lips of his were begging me to kiss 'em."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smirks and stares back at her. "My lips thank you." He looks around at Sango. "So are you going to be hangin''' out with Kagome and me at the club?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but who's the guy that I'm suppose to be going with?"  
  
  
  
"Do we know him?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha then at Sango with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think so. He was at the football game we went to..at Kyoto High. for marching band."  
  
  
  
"I think I remember..." stated Sango "Hopefully it isn't that guy that kept hitting on me the entire night. Don't you remember him, Kag?"  
  
  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at her. "Yeah, but he was so cute-" She stopped in her words and looked over at the man in her arms. "He wasn't was cute as my pup here," She smiled and winked at him before looking back at her girl-friend. "And that pick-up line he used was so corny! But you too would have been so kawaii together."  
  
  
  
"Whatever, girl. Inuyasha, if you set me up with him I will kill you." Sango made a fist at him to stress her point.  
  
  
  
"Okay, but if I did set you up to go up with this guy your talkin' bout - and I don't even know who your talking about - warn me before you kill me so I can get Kagome knocked up with my kid so she can live on my legacy." Kagome looked at him with a slight blush. "What?" Inuyasha chuckled slightly and ruffed up her hair.  
  
  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, attempting to hold back a smile. "Lets go to are next class, Kag."  
  
  
  
"Guess what, Sango?!" Kagome basically yelled jumping out of Inuyasha's arms.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha has this next class with us! He changed his classes to be with me." He got behind Kagome as she talked and hugged her from behind.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me and Kagome hardly ever get to see each other during the day..and since I do better in math earlier in the day they let me switch my classes." Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and grinned at her as she smiled back.  
  
  
  
Sango turned on her heel and sighed. 'Great...I get to spend time with the two love birds. Thank goodness the teacher is strict.' "Look, I'm going to class." Sango walked off.  
  
  
  
The happy girlfriend and boyfriend didn't notice she was gone till she had turned the corner.  
  
  
  
"Kitten, do you think Sango is a little jealous of us?"  
  
  
  
"Nani? I really don't know. Even though Sango and I have been friends for our entire lives I still haven't been able to read her feelings. She said she prefers to be single..."  
  
"Oh. Well maybe she means it. I'm sure she wouldn't lie to you about anything as small as that."  
  
  
  
The two started to walk hand in hand. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and grinned. "Inuyasha, do you really know if the guy that you set up Sango with is the guy from the football game?"  
  
  
  
He just smiled back. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
  
  
"Because, I'm you girlfriend and Sango's my friend. I deserve to know."   
  
"Oh, great point there." He leans over and whispers something in her ear.   
  
  
  
"Well, that's good... we're guarantied to have fun tonight now." Kagome stated after hearing what he had said. "But do you think we should tell them?"  
  
  
  
"Tell them about us? No, not yet. Even though it's official."  
  
  
  
"I really want to tell her. Its so...hard to not tell your best friend something like this, ya know?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know but I think we should wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
so that's the end of chappy one. Tell me what you think, 'Kay? That wasn't much of a cliff hanger, was is? I really didn't plan to make it that way, I just ran out of ideas!  
  
-kitty 


	2. On there way

AN: thanks for reviewing! here's another chapter for ya! I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chappie out.. Me and my computer have some issues..   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Inuyasha and them don't belong to me but this story does. If they did belong to me I wouldn't be writing this.. but 'Hitomi' is mine!!  
  
Chap 2: On there way   
  
After school the girls drove to Sango's in Kagome's car. As soon as they got there Sango had called her aunt at work to tell her that she and Kagome were going out tonight. The young girl's friend walked up the stairs to set her things in her room.  
  
After she gotten of the phone she went up to her room to see Kagome putting a cd in her player. Kagome looked back at Sango and smiled. "What did she say?"  
  
"She agreed and told me to at least get one number while I was out," She said with a sigh and sat down on her sky blue comforter. Kagome laughed and started the cd. "We have to be back by 11 though, which is good."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down with Sango on the bed. "I see your aunt Hitomi likes the idea of you gettin' out and dating, eh?"   
  
Sango looked over at her with a annoyed face. "Yeah, whatever. I don't know why you two care so much. My love life has nothing to do with yall."   
  
"Hun, it's the lack of love in your life that were worried about." Kagome flopped down on her back and glanced at the older girl for a moment.  
  
Sango sighed and looked at her self in the mirror. "Look Kag, that's very nice of you to worry about me like this but please, I can deal with it myself, okay?"   
  
She smiled slightly in the mirror and Kagome, still looking at her frowned. 'I feel so sorry for her. Having to lose her mom and dad... She must be so stressed.' "Okay, fine by me. But if you wanna talk or anything then you can always come to me like you always do. You don't have to hesitate either. I get a little bored at home you know...you can't talk to your younger brother about girl things."  
  
"Thanks Kagome," Sango got up and started to rampage in the make-up box on her dresser. "How about we get ready for tonight?"  
  
With that said Kagome jumped up with her usual bright and happy smile. "Lets get started!" She grabbed her own make-up bag and sat it beside Sango's. "Oh, before we start don't you think we should pick out what we're wearing?"  
  
She let out a laugh. "That's a good idea."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The girls picked out there outfits and were at the mirror putting on there make-up.  
  
Sango had on a black halter top with 'Bootylicious' in pink letters on the chest and a black pleated mini skirt on. Kagome had on the same type of skirt but they were white and she had on a red 'Hello Kitty' raver top with Hello Kitty in a ravers' outfit.  
  
"Kag, how does this look?" Sango faced the girl so that she could check her pink pastel eye shadow. She look over them and touched them up a little with her pinky finger. "There, your done. Now Sango help me pick out a color for my lips."  
  
Sango look in her bag and handed Kagome some dark red lipstick. "That'll look good on you. I'm sure Inuyasha will like it." She snickered and put her hair up in a pony-tail on each side.   
  
Kagome looked at the stick of scarlet, shrugged and proceeded to put it on. "I never knew you wore lippy like this."   
  
"I don't. Hitomi gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday saying that I was a woman and all that and that I needed to have a mature color. So I kept just in case. I decided I'm only going to wear it when I find someone worth wearing it for. You have." The older girl smiled at her and started to put all of her make-up back in the bag, leaving her baby pink eye shadow, blush, some lipstick, and cherry flavored gloss out.  
  
"W-what? You mean Inuyasha? I guess so.. He's worth a lot to me. I love him, you know?" Kagome smiled in the mirror then at Sango.  
  
"I know you do. I mean every one can tell. It's the way you both look at each other." She started to put her things in her small handbag. "He never had that look when he was with your sister, Kikyo. Was I the only one that noticed that?" She slipped the bag over her shoulder and looked at Kagome with a sweet grin.   
  
Kagome just blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I realized that. I realized when looked at me... he didn't just see her anymore. He saw me." A small laugh rose from her throat. "That sounded so corny!"  
  
Sango laughed with her. "Yeah, it did but it came from the heart, eh? That's all that matters."  
  
Kagome smiled and put her things in a red bag that matched her red Vans. "Sango, there's something I think I should tell you–" she heard a sound outside and Sango went to her window to see what it was.  
  
"It's the guys!" Sango whispered quite loudly. "How do I look?" She played with her pony-tails and applied some more cherry gloss on her lips quickly.  
  
"Oh, Sangie.. You look great! Calm down!" She walked over to her friend's side and checked her face for a moment. "Now, lets go down and meet the guys."  
  
The two dollied up girls walked down the stairs holding each other hands.   
  
"The guys are early... its 7:47." Sango glanced at the clock on top of the 42" television.   
  
"Well, that's a first for Inuyasha.. That guy must really wanted so see ya, girl." Kagome chuckled slightly and tucked a loose strand out of her face.  
  
"What? Yeah, whatever.. I'm a little nervous to meet this guy, though. What if he doesn't think I'm cute?"  
  
Kagome let out another laugh. "Doesn't think your cute?! Sango, your hot. He would have to be a baka to think your ugly... Inuyasha thinks your cute."  
  
The girl made a face. "Inuyasha? When did he say that?"  
  
"He didn't say it but why would he set his friend up with a ugly chick?" Kagome looked at her with a reassuring smile as they both stood in the middle of the living room. Sango smiled back as she heard a knock on the door and, with hesitation, opened it with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Inu-chan. Your early."  
  
Inuyasha walked in as Sango stepped to the side. "Yeah, I know but my friend here wanted to see you so bad." He motioned to the guy that walked in behind him. "Sango, this is Miroku. Miroku this is the cutie I was talking about, Sango."  
  
Sango looked over the guy she just met. He wasn't to tall, or too short. He was wearing a black shirt with 'LP' in red letters ('LP' stands for "Linkin Park' if you didn't know), black baggy jeans with a pyramid belt and had on a pair of skateboarding shoes that seemed to match hers. She smiled slightly at his good taste then he attention arose to the cloth on his arm. It looked like any normal arm warmer but usually you wouldn't see a guy wear because of the beads rapped around it.  
  
  
  
Noticing the girl was looking him over him a cocky grin appeared over his handsome features. Sango looked up at his face and shyly held out a hand with a smile. 'I swear I've seen him before..' "Umm, hi. I'm Sango Hikatu."  
  
"Sango.. What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it looking back up at her blushing face. 'I know this girl from some where.' "I was wondering...will you bea--"  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha basically yelled to get his attention, stopping him from saying something that would have gotten him kicked into next week. "You've seen my girlfriend Kagome, right?"  
  
"Why, yes I have." He winked at Sango before walking to Kagome and giving her a hug. "Hiya, Kag... I see you haven't changed one bit."  
  
Kagome grinned at her still blushing friend over Miroku's shoulder. "I see you haven't changed either."  
  
"So, yall wanna get going?" Sango asked. They all talked a little and walked out the house to Inuyasha's car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sango was sitting in the back with Miroku and she couldn't figure out where she had seen him before. Maybe if she got to know him a little better it would come to mind. Dismissing the thought from her head her attention to Kagome who was now discussing the roomers she had heard about the club that they planed to go to.  
  
"I heard that it has DDR rooms and everything! And DJ Bo Grease (that's my brother's DJ name! ^^;;) is going to be there. He's Sango's favorite." Kagome added, smiling back at the two. "Yo, Miroku, who's your favorite DJ?"  
  
"My favorite? I guess it would have to be DJ Quick. I do some DJ-ing too, maybe we could have a party or something." Miroku replied with a slight smirk.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome then at her date. "Really? You do parties? Maybe you could do Kag's birthday party in two weeks."  
  
"I asked him if he wanted to, " Inuyasha started. "But he said he didn't–"  
  
"Have the equipment yet. I don't have my tables fixed yet.." Miroku sweat dropped. "Umm, the last party I did had this big fight break out and somehow my tables got all jacked up." Since this really hot girl he could have a chance with gave him the job he was more than willing to go it, even for free.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku. He knew what he was up to. "We're here." He stated in a calm voice and he pulled into Chick-fil-a. Kagome pouted slightly and looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought we were going somewhere nice.."  
  
He parked the car and turned of the motor. "Well, you know me and Miroku here *are* paying for us all to get in so this is the only place we can go to due to lack of money. Sorry hun." Inuyasha leaned over and gave Kagome a long lasting kiss, which lasted longer due to the girl kissing back and wrapping around his neck her arms.  
  
Seeing the event develop in front of them the two in the back of the car rolled there eyes simultaneously.  
  
"So, Miroku, " Sango started. "I hope you know that I'm paying for myself, right?"  
  
He glared at her for moment then sighed. "I don't think I can let you do that.."  
  
"And how come?" She was beginning to sound ticked and Miroku realized that quickly.  
  
"Well, Sango-san..if I let you pay that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, would it?"  
  
She sighed and glared at Miroku. "Look, you can pay to get me in at the club, ok? Damn, you'd think wanting to pay for a date would make a guy happy..." Sango mumbled the last part under her breath.  
  
As she was talking Miroku slipped out of the car and stepped to Sango's side to open the door for her. Sango rolled her eyes again and a small grin came upon her face. She looked over at her two friends in the front and they were still snogging like two horny teenage kids (which of course they were..he he. Snogging is slang english english for kissing).  
  
Miroku chuckled and took her hand in his quickly after her got a good look at her long smooth legs and the walked into the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After Sango and Miroku got there meals and sat down without there friends, a silence came amongst the two.  
  
Sango took a sip of her cherry coke and played with the straw as Miroku looked on with his violet orbs. He took a sip of his drink before opening his mouth.  
  
"Umm, so Sango...do you have anything you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Wha?" at the sound of his voice she snapped out of the glare she had on the front door of the restaurant. She wished Kagome would get her big head in here.. "Well, to tell you the truth I can't think of anything." She chucked uncomfortably.  
  
Miroku laughed with her. "I guess under these circumstances I can ask you just about anything." He gave Sango a grin which slightly unsteadied her for a moment. He thought for a minute and something came to mind.  
  
"Okay, I have something..how did you and Kagome meet?"  
  
"And that's all you could come up with?" She and Miroku laughed. "Really, me and Kagome have known each other since kindergarten. After school she would come over to my house and we would play until her mom came to pick her up. We had so much fun! We would play dress-up, and have little tea parties..." Sango rambled on about her childhood as Miroku listened on and laughed when she did. Listening...wow..that was..strange. He was actually listening to his date. That was a first.  
  
"So," Sango stopped her chatting to ask, "how did you and Inuyasha meet?"  
  
"Me and Inuyasha started talking back in 5th grade. We didn't meet at school..just at a skateboarding park. I live across town so I don't go to the same school as you three go to. I'm moving next week so I'll be going to your school soon."   
  
Sango smiled warmly at Miroku. "Well, I can't wait to see you at my school." She sipped the last her drink and looked over at the door. "I wonder what happen to Inuyasha and Kagome..."  
  
"We're right here!" Kagome jumped up from behind Sango, nearly making her falling out of her chair.   
  
The others laughed as a red faced giggling Sango got up onto her seat. "Don't do that!"  
  
With that the foursome chatted some more before going on there way to the club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
well, wasn't that great? It was pretty long too. It took me about 4 days to get this all typed up due to my computer freezing up on me and deleting files all over the place... why don't you leave me a review for all my trouble? Oh, yeah I gotta give a shout out to the people that reviewed my last (and first ever!) chapter. Garnet Tribal 03, KyokoKasahara14, and Zephor thank you so very much for reviewing! *huggles!!*  
  
-kitty 


	3. In da club

Disclaimer: yo, Inuyasha and the gang don't belong to me (duh!) They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, 'kay?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: In Da Club  
  
At the club the gang were siting in a both chatting about embarrassing stories about each other.  
  
"Inuyasha, my throat is dry. Can you get me a strawberry virgin margarita?" Kagome flashed him one of her many smiles and a wink. He jumped right up.  
  
"Sango, do you want anything while I'm up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a virgin cherry margarita, thank you."  
  
Miroku got up from his seat. "I'll get that for you Sango."  
  
She smiled up at him shyly. "Well, uh thanks." With that the guys were gone to the bar.  
  
"So," Kagome looked over at her friend with a knowing grin. "Do ya like him so far?"  
  
"Who? Miroku? Well he seems nice.. And he's cute." They both smiled at that statement.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, how's Sango so far?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked over to the bar.  
  
Miroku grinned and looked back at him. "She's hot for one thing. She has that walk that says 'I know I look good' and the has the most–" He was cut off by Inuyasha's laugh.  
  
"Is there anything else other than her looks that you like?" Inuyasha smirked and gave the tender there orders.  
  
Miroku smiled slightly. "Well, while we were at the resterant I actually knew what she was talking about..like I was listening to her and stuff. It was scary." He shuddered playfully and looked back at Inuyasha who was looking at him bewildered.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, so he's cute what else is there?"  
  
"When I was talking it seemed as though he was actually listening..." Sango had to cover her ears to save her self from Kagome's squeals.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THIS IS GREAT!! HE REALLY LIKES YOU!!" She lowered her voice and jumped over the table to hug Sango tightly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you know what this means?!" Inuyasha glared at the guy standing beside him.  
  
"Uh.. No?" Miroku stopped to hear a girl squealing and screaming out something.  
  
"You really like this girl...next thing you know you'll be doing every thing for her and the Miroku I know now will be no more." The white-haired boy lowed his head and shook it side to side sadly.  
  
Miroku laughed loudly. "Whatever, man. I just hope I don't get as bad as you. Your as whipped as peanut butter!" Miroku laughed again and took his and Sango's drinks back to the table leaving a slightly pissed Inuyasha at the bar.  
  
~~~  
  
After Sango had gotten the younger girl's arms pried off her neck she gave a uncertain grin and looked over in the direction the guys had went for a second. "Look, just because he likes to listen to me doesn't mean that he likes me.." Miroku came up and she glanced up at him. "Uh, hi Miroku..."  
  
"Hey Sango, here's your drink." He placed the glass in front of her and took his seat beside her. He sipped on his bloody mary and noticed Kagome's goofy grin at him and Sango. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking..why are you looking at us like that?"   
  
"Oh, its nothing." Kagome replied trying to hold back giggling like a school girl, which didn't work.  
  
"O..kay.." Miroku gave her a slightly frightened look the looked back at the girl beside him. She was sipping on her drink and playing with the napkin in front of her with a faint blush.  
  
"Yo, hun, here's your drink." Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick peck on the cheek as the handed her drink to her. "Sorry it took so long though" Kagome drunk some of the liquid, smiling at her boyfriend.   
  
The table was quiet as they sipped at there drinks. They smiled and glanced at each other occasionally. I guess they all had things on there minds.   
  
Miroku and Sango had what there two friends had said to them on there minds. Inuyasha and Kagome, on the other hand were thinking about getting rid of the other two so that they could make-out.  
  
Another song had came on. Miroku got impatient. He got up and held his hand out to Sango. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sango replied, taking his hand in hers. She glanced at Kagome who was shooing her away from the table. She got up and followed Miroku onto the dance floor.  
  
When they stopped Sango bobbed her head to the beat and smiled at Miroku who was doing the same.   
  
"Do you know this song?" Sango yelled over the sound.  
  
"Yeah, its 'Soft And Wet' by Prince. You haven't heard it before?"  
  
"I've heard it before. Prince is one of my favorites!"   
  
Sango and Miroku danced with a foot between them. Sango was slightly uncomfortable and so was Miroku. Neither of them wanted to make the first move.  
  
After that song was over another song had came on which no one on the dance floor liked. Some went to sit while others danced anyway. A guy from the crowed got up on the turn tables and put on another record. The music played and as soon as the club heard it everyone got on the floor. A girl came onto the stage too and started grinding with the guy.  
  
"Party over herre!" the girl yelled in to the mic.   
  
"Yo, is that Inuyasha and Kagome?!" Sango said with a laugh.  
  
"You go, girl!" Miroku yelled in a girly voice that made Sango laugh more. "Do you wanna dance to this one too?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
Miroku placed his hand on her waist, stepping closer as the chorus played.  
  
I wanna li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Sango cheeks turned pink at there closeness but rocked her hips slowly to the beat. She put her hand around the back of his neck with one arm to her side. 'I cannot believe that I'm dancing to a song like this with *him*..he's a pretty good dancer too...'  
  
Miroku adjusted his legs so that Sango's was between them and still danced dangerously close. Seeing that she was blushing he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes with a cocky grin. 'Dang, she is hot...and the most perfect dancer'  
  
'What in the hell is he grinning at?! I hope he thinks I'm good.'   
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Uhh, I'm don't exactly dance this close that much..." Sango laughed at her words.  
  
"Really? Well your doing great."  
  
"Thanks, your good too." Sango smiled at her date as he smiled back.   
  
***  
  
After a load of techno, rap, and some fast paced R&B there was finally a slow song.  
  
As the song started some people went to sit down and get drinks and some stayed to dance with there date.  
  
Staring in the mirror as I  
  
Start to carefully contemplate   
  
Just really how deep is this thing I have for you  
  
It's wearing on my heart   
  
And from the start you know I tried, Steadily denied  
  
Friendship turn to love  
  
I know you think that I'm so strange-  
  
Stuttering on every word when you look my way, why?  
  
And maybe it's all in my mind  
  
But when we hugged goodbye I had butterflies  
  
I just died (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
  
Don't want nobody to bring me back to life  
  
(I just died in your arms tonight, hey)  
  
I just died in your arms  
  
I just died in your arms tonight, tonight  
  
Sango had her head in the crook of Miroku's neck and her arms over his as she danced slowly in his arms. She closed her eyes and just swayed to the music.  
  
Miroku had his eyes closed slightly and ran his covered hand over her lower back.  
  
When the song ended Sango opened her eyes and looked up at Miroku who was smiling up at her warmly. She smiled back and lifted her head from his neck.  
  
"What time is it?" Sango asked in a whisper that Miroku could hardly hear. He glanced the time and sighed.  
  
"Its about 10:30. I guess we should get Kagome and Inuyasha and get goin'"   
  
The girl nodded, making the dark pony tails on her head bob. The two slowly got out of each others embrace, both of them wishing they wouldn't have to.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: that took I really long time to get out. I was hoping to have posted earlier but with marching band girl scouts it so hard to find a time to write!  
  
I hope ya'll liked the Sango & Miroku fluff as much as I liked writing it. The slow song that they were dancing to was 'I Just Died' by Amerie. One of my favorite songs. I thought it would be sorta cute to add some of the lyrics in the story ^_^ and the first song was 'What's your Fantasy?' by (the cutest rapper yet) Ludacris and that just happens to be one of my long time faves too.  
  
And if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes I'm really sorry, I don't feel like reading it over right now...  
  
Thank you for reviewing on the last chappie, I love ya'll! Now, go and review! ^_^  
  
-kitty 


	4. Late Night Groping and Love Taps

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the gang don't belong to me. If I did I would be out on a shopping spree with all the money that I've made right now ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: late night groping and love taps  
  
Kagome and Sango were under the covers in Sango's bed. Kagome was on her side, her back to her friend with her eyes closed. Sango was on her back staring at the ceiling recalling the events of the night.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Goodnight Sango." Miroku said in her ear as the embraced. His hand that was on her waist slid down to where it was on her behind. What made Sango's eyes pop open was the tight squeeze.  
  
"Go-goodnight, Mir-Miroku." She managed to let out. Her face was as red as a tomato.  
  
Miroku let out of the hug and gave Sango a small wave and smile. She did the same despite the embarrassment she faced. The girl looked over to her friend hoping she at least seen some of what had just happened but Kagome was talking to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango, are you ok? Your face is pretty flushed." Kagome asked as Sango put the key in and unlocked the door.  
  
"I-I'm cool." She answered quickly.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Sango sighed for what seemed like the 20th time since they got home. Kagome turned to her friend with a a tired look on her face.  
  
"Sangie, what is up with you? I'm trying to get some sleep here and your over here sighing every 5 minutes."  
  
"Kag, what happened after your first date with Inuyasha?  
  
She looked at Sango strangely then answered. "Well, he gave me a hug and we kissed on the cheek, why?"  
  
"Miroku gave me a hug and as we were hugging he..sorta...grabbed my butt..." She blushed for the 100th time that night as Kagome let out a laugh.  
  
"That sounds so much like Miroku! I'm not saying you should let it go but Miroku does that to just about every pretty girl he meets. Its his thing, ya know?" She looked over at Sango's pink face. "I can't say he won't do it again but if he does tell him that you don't like him doing it, ok?"  
  
Sango gave Kagome a small nod and Kagome turned over with a small smile trying to hold back a fit of giggles.  
  
"So, did Miroku try to do the same to you?"  
  
The other girl smirked. "If he did Inuyasha would have killed him or at least broke his hands!"  
  
The two girls giggled quietly to make sure not to wake up the others in the house.  
  
******  
  
"Sango, wait up!"  
  
She turned to see who it was. "Oh, hi Miroku." She said softly.  
  
Miroku was now going to their school but she hadn't done anything but greet him every morning. Yeah, they were in every class together but she never found the time to talk to him- and she didn't want to. Every time he'd try to talk to her she started to blush and studder madly. Just talking to Miroku made her think of 'the grope' as she called it.  
  
"Sango, I've been trying to talk to you ever since I got to this school...are we dating or what?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You've been avoiding me for the longest time and I was beginning to think we weren't goin' out."  
  
"Well, the only reason why I've been avoiding you is because you seem to be the object of all the girls' affection around here." Sango half lied. You didn't think she was going to let him the truth, did you? "Even the preppie cheerleaders are all over you." She walked down the empty hallway, seeming to be interested in the blue and white lockers on the walls.  
  
Miroku smirked and stepped in front of her, making her halt, bumping into his chest. "Just because other girls seem to like me doesn't mean that I can't like you." He said, with one hand on her waist and his index finger under her chin, raising her face to his. He looked into her eyes and smiled his charming smile making the girl under his gaze blush slightly. Gosh, she needed to get over that blushing thing...  
  
"Well then, I guess where dating now."  
  
Hearing this, Miroku closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Sango rolled her eyes and pushed his forehead away before he could even get a inch from her glossy lips. She slipped his hand from her small waist and started walking off.  
  
"Hey! Don't go..." Miroku ran up to her. "Why did you do that for?"  
  
"Because I'm your girlfriend and I can." she smiled and playfully stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well, can I do this?" He reached over and grabbed Sango's butt.  
  
This time she didn't hesitate or stand there and blush. Sango quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it and gave him a smack. Miroku fell onto the tiled floor, a red hand print visible on his cheek.  
  
"I prefer you don't do that, Miroku" she replied gritting her teeth. Calmly, she walked to the double doors leading outside.  
  
"That was so worth it..." said a twitching (yet grinning) black haired boy on the floor watching Sango's blue short pleated skirt walk thru the doors.  
  
"That damn hentai.." she said under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: oh my gosh! I finally updated- yay!! Reading other people fan fictions can make you busy.. And I know this chapter is reaally short (and kinda boring) but I wanted to put *something* out!  
  
Ok, thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. I love reviews! So with that said click on that little review button in the corner ^_^   
  
-kitty 


	5. Secrets exposed!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the gang do not belong to me. If they did -like I said before- I'd be shopping right now.  
  
Chapter 5: secrets exposed!!  
  
"So, what are you and Kagome going to do for spring break?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
It had been about a month after the talk Miroku and Sango had. After that the couple had gotten very close and lovey-dovey - but not as bad as Kagome and Inuyasha. Really, I don't think anyone can be as bad as them two...  
  
Anyway, the two couples had been sitting at the lunch tables when Miroku popped the question.  
  
"Me and Kagome? Well, for her birthday me and her are driving to the beach. We're staying in my uncle's condo right on the shore-side." Inuyasha replied then took a big bite out of his 5th hamburger. Kagome nodded and dabbed some mustard off his cheek while helping her self to some of his fries.  
  
Miroku smirked and his cocky smirk came on his face. "So, your going to the beach with *no* parent supervision? I wonder...what do you to have planed?"  
  
Sango and Kagome gasped and kicked Miroku in the shins at the same times. Inuyasha's came slightly later and it hurt more.  
  
Miroku yelled out in pain and his cute little face turned into a pout. "What's up with all the abuse?! I was just asking a question..." He said in a complaining voice.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. She loved the guy but sometimes he could be so...perverse.  
  
"In a matter of fact we bo have some things planed...we're going to talk to my grandfather. Kagome smiled weakly and took some more fries from her man's plate.  
  
"Why are you going to visit him for? Are you trying to get him to move back with ya'll?" Sango smiled brightly and Miroku who was rubbing her back without realizing it was enjoying his moment before she slowly pulled his hand away.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha both with worried glances before she looked back at Sango. "Uhh, Sango, Miroku...there's something me and Inuyasha should tell you..." She leaned in closer. "We're engaged."  
  
The table was quiet for a about a second then Sango and Kagome jumped up and hugged each other, squealing like two girls at a Usher concert. The two guys at the table cringed at the sound.  
  
Miroku held out his hand to his friend. "Congrads, my man." He said with a smile as Inuyasha smiled back taking his hand and giving it a shake before letting it go.  
  
"Ooh! Do you have a ring?"  
  
"Yeah, here! See?" Kagome dug under her school blouse and took out a golden ring hooked to a silver chain. The diamond wasn't that big but it was still nice. On each side of it was a ruby about the same size.  
  
Sango gasped and looked closer at it. "Its wonderful! You must have paid lots for this..."  
  
"Not really. Its belonged to my mom. This is the ring that my dad gave to my mom when he proposed. I had to get it from Sessomaru though. You should have seen him- when I asked for it he looked terrified." Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she took her seat beside of him.  
  
Kagome's face got serious as she turned her body from her other two friends. "Should I tell them the rest of it?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll tell 'em this one." He turned to the rest of them. "Well, there's more...Kagome is...late."  
  
Miroku looked at him with a eyebrow cocked up. "No she's not. She got here on time."  
  
"No, asshole! Her *period* is!" Inuyasha replied before blushing slightly.  
  
Sango gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Kagome-chan...does that mean your- I mean you could be..."  
  
Kagome nodded looking down at the table.  
  
"Oh my Kami...." Sango replied under her breath.  
  
Miroku just sat there dumb-founded with his mouth slightly open. 'Its one thing that he's sleeping with the girl and didn't even tell me but...dang..' "Kagome-san how late are you- if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I don't mind at all. I'm about 3 months."  
  
"Wow. Does any of your parents know?" Sango asked.  
  
"No... Kagome's grandfather is going to be the first we tell, other that you two are the only ones that know. Kagome thought that if we tell him first we can tell the others." He took Kagome's hand under the table, gripping it tenderly.  
  
The others nodded and another silence came thru the table.  
  
Inuyasha stroked the back of Kagome's hand with his thumb and she placed her head on his shoulder. Sango started biting her nails and Miroku placed his hand on her thigh. She gave him a glare and he removed it quickly.  
  
"Right now would be a great time to skip school..." Miroku mumbled under his breath.  
  
"And why do you say that?" Sango asked, still glaring at him.  
  
"Well," He replied wisely. "I'm sure none of you want to go back to class after hearing- and telling- news like that."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at the time. "That's a great idea." She got up and took Sango's hand pulling her from her seat. "It's all most time for that bell to ring. I need to go to the ladies room and your coming with me" She smiled at the confused Sango before waving at the boys.  
  
"We'll meet you at in the parking lot." Sango yelled behind her as Kagome yanked her out the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, how long were you and Inuyasha engaged?"  
  
"For about 5 months but we didn't make it official 'till February."  
  
"Oh..." Sango played with the hem of her skirt. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Kagome locked the door to her stall. "Sango-chan, I would have told you sooner but...I was sorta trying to realize it myself. I hope you understand."  
  
The other girl smiled to her self. "I do. As long as I get to help you with the wedding I'm happy."  
  
The two laughed but as soon as they heard the door open they froze.  
  
-*-*-  
  
So, that's it for this chapter. I planed for it to be longer but all the happy happy joy joy stuff is stressing me out and I'm finding other thing to do than sit in front of my computer all day. But that doesn't mean that I stopped writing fanfics- in a matter of fact I'm writing lots of new stories! And yes one of them is a Miroku/Sango one- I just love that paring!   
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I don't think I got more than 3 but still thanks.  
  
There was one person who reviewed called "..." (lol) that said Kagome sounded like a slut... how did she/he get that? Anyway I have no clue but if anyone has a idea why tell me.  
  
Anyway I'll get to typing on the next chappie tomorrow. I have it all written out so that's all I have to do! Well Ja!  
  
-kitty 


	6. Say it ain't so

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, OK?! But every one knows I own Miroku, right? _ Right?!  
  
AN: Here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this out but I have a excuse: 'writers block'  
  
Boy, isn't writers block a bitch.  
  
Oh well, let me get on with the story.   
  
Chapter Six: Say it ain't so...  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered back as they both walked to the car. They had got out the school easily...it really needed alarm or something.  
  
"Do you remember last night when I said I had to go over Miyu Sakamomo's house to study?"  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Well, while I was there she made a pass at me..." Miroku trailed off. Inuyasha looked at him with fascination.  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Ohh yeah. A really big one too." He said with a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
A girl stood in front of the door leading to the girls' restroom. Her hair was long and blond and her skin was tan and dark. Her long skinny legs were half way covered with thigh high stockings, on her feet were 2in. heeled Mary Janes' and she was of course wearing her school uniform. She flipped her hair with a manicured hand as a small unnerving smile came upon her face. "So girls, are you two ready?" She smugly said to the ones beside of her.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Reiko replied.  
  
The other girl, named Yuni, fiddled with her skirt hem and bit her bottom lip in thinking. She was much shorter and chubby than the other two had glasses and didn't have on stockings like the other two did. "Uh, are you two sure you want to do this? I mean what did this girl do to you, Miyu?"   
  
The girl addressed as Miyu pulled Yuni's arm with a tight grip away from the door. "What did she do to me?!" Miyu hissed in the younger girl's face "This Sango girl took the guy that *I'm* supposed to be with! I want him so I'm going to make her dump him so he will come to me. Don't let me repeat it or I won't let you hang out with us any more, do you hear me?" She pulled up Yuni's head roughly up with her palm and pushed her into the wall behind her.  
  
"Miyu..." the black haired girl warned behind her.  
  
Yuni's frightened brown eyes looked into Miyu's and without dropping them she nodded. "O..ok nee-san. Please forgive me."   
  
Miyu let go of the girl's hand with a 'hmpf' and turned back to the door. "Don't screw this up." She replied under her breath as she pushed open the door.  
  
*  
  
"Miyu, you didn't ever tell me what you were doing yesterday. Did you even get any work done on that Science project?" Reiko asked with a big mood change from gloomy to perky.  
  
"We got some work done but we didn't finish. He wanted to take way too many breaks if you know what I mean." She chuckled as Yuni and Reiko gasped.  
  
"Sis," Yuni said with a small and embarrassed voice, "I don't think I should be hearing things like this from you." Outside she was all happy and carefree but inside she didn't want to be here. She was slightly scared of her half-sister but she had to put up with it.  
  
*  
  
"She did what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed after hearing what his friend told him. "I heard she did stuff like that but I never thought it was true..."  
  
"Well, either she just likes me or she really does do things like that to guys for fun." Miroku sat down on Inuyasha black shiny car that they had just reached. Inuyasha was right next to him.   
  
"Ha! Your not that special Miroku- you should be glad Sango-chan likes you."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
*  
  
During all that was happening Sango and Kagome were still in the bathroom stalls. Sango was appalled while Kagome was spaced out, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She was thinking about Inuyasha and what they were going to do.  
  
"Miroku, is this true?" Sango thought as Miyu went into details about her afternoon with Miroku. 


End file.
